


Unbelievable

by Tebby_Sweet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tebby_Sweet/pseuds/Tebby_Sweet
Summary: Just a short drabble based on a prompt from my Facebook Harry Potter fanfiction group, Quill & Parchment.Prompt: Hermione visiting Hogwarts to discuss a potential position there and she is utterly surprised by who she runs into on her way to the Headmistress' office.





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
> Just a short drabble based on a prompt from my Facebook Harry Potter fanfiction group, Quill & Parchment.
> 
> Prompt: Hermione visiting Hogwarts to discuss a potential position there and she is utterly surprised by who she runs into on her way to the Headmistress' office.
> 
> Be sure to check out my ongoing story, A Timeless Light.

Unbelievable.

That was the only word in her mind as Hermione stared at the smug face of Draco Malfoy, fuming silently.

“You know, Granger, that's not really your best look. You look like someone just told you the school year was canceled.” Draco said with a smirk she was certain was permanently charmed onto his face. He leaned against the banister beside him with a careless grace that never ceased to infuriate her, hands tucked in the pockets of impeccably pressed pants.

“If someone told me the school year was canceled right now, Malfoy, I'd kiss a Blast Ended Skrewt.” Hermione retorted, finally finding her voice.

“I thought you and Weasel had ended your engagement months ago, Granger, not sure where else you're going to find one of those,” Draco drawled. Hermione's hand twitched with the strongest desire to smack his face, right across those perfect cheekbones and full lips and...

She let out a small shriek of frustration.

Draco's eyebrows inched upwards at her outburst.

“Come now, Granger, we're only having a bit of fun. You can't be _that_ put out at working with me. I've been downright friendly to you these last few months. Even got your bloody _spew_ petition passed in the Wizengamot. We made a right good team, I thought,” he continued, seemingly ignoring the violent shade of red Hermione was turning.

“It's _S.P.E.W._ , Malfoy! How Harry bribed you into voting for me, I'll never know. McGonnagal said the Charms position was secured months ago. _Why_ did you not mention before that you were teaching here, when you found out I was applying for the Transfiguration position?” Hermione snarled.

“Tell me, Granger, if I had told you last month that we were going to be living together at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future, would you have applied?” Draco asked, an almost bored tone to his voice. His seeming nonchalance was belied only by the fixed expression on his face and the way he looked away from her when he spoke. Hermione would think back on it later and wonder if he was nervous in that moment. She hardly noticed at the time though, as she was busy turning red for reasons that had nothing to do with anger.

“I wouldn't have- it's just a shock that- never would have _refused_ -” she stumbled over her own words, and now she was the one avoiding Draco's gaze, intent on her.

“Are you saying you would have accepted the position regardless, Granger? Even knowing we'd be working together?” He asked, and Hermione's blush deepened. If he would just stop _looking_ at her like that she could focus again. Where had all of her righteous indignation gone?

“I told you earlier, Granger, that's not really your best look. Don't stop now, you were more than happy to tell me how you felt two minutes ago,” Draco continued, and he wasn't leaning against the banister anymore but walking down the steps, closing the gap, and Hermione was a Gryffindor, retreat wasn't something she was familiar with. But the air seemed impossibly heavy as he moved to stand on the stair directly above her and when she finally made eye contact again, head tilted back to gaze up at him, she couldn't look away. She narrowed her eyes and forced out a reply.

“Yes, Malfoy, I would have accepted the position. You might be an arrogant, insufferable prat but I would never jeopardize my career to avoid you. Besides, it's not as if we have to spend an undue amount of time together. You'll do your own thing and I'll- I'll do mine and-” she trailed off as Draco leaned forward very slightly, the difference in height making the shift more pronounced.

“Where would the fun be in that, Granger? If we don't spend time together I won't be able to get you so riled up your skin flushes red, or make you so flustered you're actually speechless just staring at me... Granger, if you keep staring at me like that, I'm going to do something that's sure to offend your Gryffindor sensibilities. I'd hoped to save it until we have dinner in my quarters tonight, after you've settled in your rooms. But you're beginning to make me rethink that decision,” Draco said, and he was so close now she could see the varying shades of gray in his eyes, so close that if she moved forward another inch she could-

Hermione pulled herself back so quickly she nearly lost her footing as she placed rapid steps between her and Draco's smirking face.

“I don't recall giving you the slightest hint that I wanted to have dinner with you tonight, or any other night for that matter,” she seethed, but Draco was not deterred. He observed her retreat with a raised eyebrow before turning and ascending the staircase in the direction of his quarters. He regarded her over his shoulder as he left her fuming silently on the stairs.

“You've given me all the hints I've been looking for over six months now, Granger. Don't look so put out- I promise the entire ordeal will be more pleasant than kissing that Blast Ended Screwt you were fantasizing about moments ago. I'll contact you tonight after you're settled about dinner. Try not to lose focus going down these stairs, Granger, I'd hate for our first dinner together to happen in the Hospital Wing,” Draco said, and with a last parting smirk he was gone, sweeping off down the third floor corridor on the landing above her.

Hermione was in shock.

She wasn't sure what stunned her more, Malfoy just... just _assuming_ she wanted to spend time with him in any capacity, or the fact that she secretly, or perhaps not so secretly wanted to.

She stamped her foot in frustration and muttered a curse under her breath that would make Ron and Harry proud before turning and storming off down the staircase.

She was going to have dinner with Draco Malfoy tonight.

Unbelievable.

 

 


End file.
